The Adventures of the New 9th Division
by zeldaluvr1
Summary: After what, 20 years already? , a suitable taichou for the 9th division has been found. And boy are they gonna turn Seireitei upside down!


**Hey, everyone! It's been... What, 2 hours? Anways, I figure so the next chapter of "The World is Unfair" makes more sense, I'll make a fun little story centered around my two OCs! Trust me, this won't be the only time they show up. You'll be seeing them a lot, if I upload those stories...**

**Anywho, try to enjoy**!

-

* * *

-

"Say, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya Toushiro glanced up from his paperwork and then got back to work. "What now, Karin?" he asked irritatedly. Honestly, if she thought she could lure him away from work, especially after what happened _last time, _then she truly was mentally ill. It took both their salaries to repair 6th division's office, and the explosions were still affecting some of the weaker-kneed members of the division.

"When are you getting a taichou for 9th division?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Foreshadowing."

"What?"

"Continue, please," Karin told him, waving her hand at him.

"Once there's actually a shinigami who can do bankai and meets the other requirements."

"I can do bankai," Karin said, sitting on the couch.

"Yes, but no one trusts you with a job like that."

"What about Ikkaku? Or Renji?" she pressed. "They can do bankai!"

"They're perfectly content with their positions," he told her. "Even if they were asked, they would both decline."

"Ah, that's right, huh…"

After a moment of bored silence, a Jigokuchou flew into the office from the window, landing on Toushiro's finger. His eyes widened a the message. "Karin," he said, standing, "I'll be out for a while. If I come back and the paperwork isn't done, you're dead."

"I already am dead," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "But, where are you going?"

"A meeting," he told her, shrugging off the question. "See ya later."

Karin still sat in one place after he had left. "Huh. Wonder what that was about…"

-

Kurosaki Ichigo scratched his arm as he waited for the special guests they were all to be receiving. "Everyone," Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni addressed, pounding his "cane of death" (which Ichigo had a taste of, numerous times) on the floor. "We have found a taichou for the 9th division." Well, that would explain why Shuuhei was there. "They will be arriving soon. Be sure to look your best and set an example for them."

"Them?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"They are both twins who had passed the test of captainship without missing any questions. In order to determine who would be a taichou, they had a duel in which it was a draw. Therefore, they will both be taichou of the 9th division."

The door opened slowly, and everyone was stunned at what they saw.

Two little girls who couldn't possibly be more than 12, standing at the door with haori on.

One girl had short blonde hair and blood red eyes, with a lazy expression. The other had long, straight brown hair and had purple eyes, with a joyful smile plastered on her face. "See, Luci-chan? I told you this was the right place!" the happy one said, looking to the other.

"You also directed us to the wrong place, which is why we're late, 'nee-chan'," the other replied, walking in.

Ichigo got the chills from the blonde one. It was like some evil inside him stirred with each step she took closer to him. but that feeling was soon neutralized when the other one ran next to her and they stood in the center of the room. The brown-haired one began to speak.

"Ehehe… Well, uh, my name is Era, and this lazy prick is my twin sister, Luciferi! We, um… we're glad that we're still both together, and…" she trailed off, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, and she started to laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Well, that, uh… thank you for making us taichou, I suppose, and… We-"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Luciferi snapped at everyone. She jabbed a thumb at herself and announced broadly, "If you're all worried that we aren't strong or experienced enough to be captain, you're sorely mistaken! We can prove ourselves hundred-fold if you want! We promised to serve and protect and all that shit, and that's what we're gonna do! And we'll beat the shit outta anyone who says otherwise!"

Ichigo changed his mind about the girls. He decided he liked them.

Era walked over to Hisagi, holding out a hand. "Well, I suppose you're my fukutaichou now. I hope we get along well!"

Hisagi stared at her, then the hand, and slowly reached out and shook it. "Yeah…"

-

Era stood before the 9th division with her hands on her hips. 'This is gonna take some work,' she thought, looking around at the doubtful and uncertain faces of the division. "Era-taichou," Hisagi said, "where is Luciferi-taichou?"

"Eh? Oh, yes. She's asleep," she told him, waving away the question.

"Asleep?! But, it's the middle of the day!"

"Oh, yeah, I never told you, huh?" Era said, looking over to him. "She's nocturnal. I sleep during the night, she sleeps during the day. Pretty much the only time we're both awake at the same time is at sunset, or during rainy days. She gets weak in the sunlight."

"O-oh…"

Figuring that she should probably say something to get the members of the division to support her, she made a speech. "Hello, everyone, I am Era, and I will be your taichou for what I hope will be a long time. I hope that we will all learn about each other a little at a time, and we will all get to be friends as soon as possible! Let's all work together for the benefit of Soul Society!"

A few people in the crowd cheered, but not very loud. Era frowned, thinking of another way to get everyone pumped up. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Luciferi is far better at this kind of stuff.' She turned to Hisagi. "Hisagi-kun, any words?"

"Eh?" Hisagi visibly stiffened. "Well, I suppose you're right. We all need to do our best and work together for the benefit of Soul Society and Seireitei. It may be a bit awkward now, but once we all get to know each other, things will be easier than ever."

Era stared, then grinned at him. "Yep! What he said! So, let's all get to work!"

There was a pause. "Work?" someone asked.

"Yep!"

"But we're done with the magazine for now," another said. "We decided to take a break for a week or two and help you get settled in and such…"

"No, no, not _work _work!" Era laughed. "We have to get started in the decorations!"

"Decorations?"

"Yeah! Aren't we gonna have a party or something, now that I'm taichou and such?"

"Actually," Hisagi said, stepping in, "we never really planed that sort of thing… Plus, we probably don't have the room, and-" Era yawned, staring at him blankly. "… and, to top it off, I truly feel that no one is in the partying mood-"

"WHAAAAT?!" Era gasped, looking around. "There is no such thing as not in the partying mood! Now, everyone! Get decorations and make this place awesome by the end of the day! I'll be handling the invitations! This is an order by your taichou! Everyone is dismissed!"

With all that said, she disappeared.

"… Well, you heard her," Hisagi said with a sigh. "Let's get to work."

Hearts heavy with either excitement or uncertainty, the members of 9th division slowly trudged out of the room and looked around for decorations.

-

An hour passed. Hisagi began to wonder what his two new taichou were doing. He still hadn't really had a conversation with either of them. And so far, he began to think that they were going to be major problems.

It was then that he felt the massive explosion of reiatsu, coming from the house the captain lived in.

Without hesitation, he shunpoed to the entrance, knocked down the door, and in the living room, he found Era standing in the center, spheres created from her own reiatsu floating about her. "Oh, Hisagi!" she greeted with a friendly wave. "Hey!"

"What's going on here?!" he demanded. "I thought you were going to send out invitations!"

"I am!" she said cheerfully. "Just stand back and watch!"

From the spheres of her reiatsu, miniature people began to form, with wings and glowing bodies. Hisagi had never seen anything like it. "What… in the world…"

"Alright, everyone!" Era cheered, spinning her arms in the air. "Go and deliver the invitations to the party!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the fairy people shouted. One by one, they picked up an invitation on the desk nearby, inspected it, and turned into raw energy and flew off.

Era looked over at Hisagi's stunned expression and grinned. "Just so you know, that's not my zanpakutou release," she sang, closing the blinds on the windows again. "My release is… far more… _frightening_."

Hisagi twitched. 'If… If that wasn't her release… I wonder how powerful and controlled this girl really is…'

He found himself excited for the party.

-

* * *

-

**And there you have it. Hopefully, I'll get a bunch of good ideas for the party and after that, the** _mysterious thing _**will happen and this story will take off. I won't feel bad if you flame this story, I only really made it on a whim. The next chapter will get karaoke parties and a whole lot of "Tsurupeta". Look forward to it.**

**Till possibly another two hours,**

**~Zeldaluvr1**


End file.
